The invention relates to a vehicle seat and/or an inclination adjuster for the backrest of a motor vehicle.
Vehicle seats comprising inclination adjusters for the backrest are generally known. Such devices are known in principle, for example, from the publications U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,349 A, EP 0 422 527 A1, DE 20 2006 004 326 U1, EP 1 048 510 B1, DE 199 54 687 A1, DE 100 54 428 A1, DE 94 02 767 U1, DE 28 48 268 C2, DE 102 44 695 B4, DE 10 2004 011 137 A1 and DE 698 06 472 T2.
In terms of increasing the loading space, however, the known vehicle seats are disadvantageous when operated for adjusting an increase in the loading space and in terms of the weight of the vehicle seat.